The Naraku who stole Christmas
by Poki-chan
Summary: What Is wrong with Naraku? Why Is he wearing that? He ate what! Uh- oh...


Hello again, Ok I don't own Inuyasha or anything by . Love him by the way. This popped in my head while reading another story and I couldn't resist.

* * *

Every Person down in Keade's Village liked The inuyasha Crew a lot But the Naraku who lived just North of Keade's Village did not!

The Naraku hated Inuyasha! The whole Inuyasha seasons!  
Now, please don't ask why. No one quite knows the reason.

It could be, perhaps, that his shoes were too tight.  
It could be his head wasn't screwed on just right.

But I think that the most likely reason of all May have been that his heart was the heart of an evil bandit.

But, whatever the reason, his heart or his shoes,  
He stood there on Christmas Eve hating the Crew.

Staring down from his cave with a sour, Naraku frown At the warm lighted fires below in their town,

For he knew every Person down in the village beneath Was busy now hanging a Fancy new wreath.  
(supplied by Kagome)

"And they're hanging those stockings," he snarled with a sneer.  
"Tomorrow is Christmas! It's practically here!"

Then he growled, with his Naraku fingers nervously drumming,  
"I must find some way to keep Christmas from coming!

For, tomorrow, I know all the Crew girls and boys Will wake bright and early. They'll rush for their toys!

And then! Oh, the happy noise! Oh, the noise! Noise! Noise! Noise!  
There's one thing I hate! All the NOISE! NOISE! NOISE! NOISE!

And they'll shriek squeaks and squeals, racing 'round on their wheels.  
They'll dance with jingtinglers tied onto their heels.  
They'll blow their floofloovers. They'll bang their tartookas.  
They'll blow their whohoopers. They'll bang their gardookas.  
They'll spin their trumtookas. They'll slam their slooslunkas.  
They'll beat their blumbloopas. They'll wham their whowonkas.  
And they'll play noisy games like zoozittacarzay,  
A roller-skate type of lacrosse and croquet!  
And then they'll make ear-splitting noises galooks On their great big electro whocarnio flooks!

Kagura looks at kanna with a confused look. "What the hell is he talking about? He knows its June right?"

Kanna looks at kagura with a shrug. " I warned him not to eat those mushrooms."

Then the Crew, young and old, will sit down to a feast.  
And they'll feast! And they'll feast! And they'll FEAST! FEAST! FEAST! FEAST!

They'll feast on pudding, and rare roast beast,  
Raw roast beast is a feast I can't stand in the least!

"Does he mean Roast Beef?" Kanna asked

"*sigh* Who knows"

And then they'll do something I hate most of all!  
Every Person down in Keade's Village, the tall and the small,

They'll stand close together, with Christmas bells ringing.  
They'll stand hand-in-hand, and those People will start singing!"

"I think hes lost it."Kagura said backing up slightly with Kanna.

"And they'll sing! And they'll sing! And they'd SING! SING! SING! SING!"  
And the more the Naraku thought of this Christmas Sing,  
The more the Naraku thought, "I must stop this whole thing!

Why for fifty-three years I've put up with it now!  
I must stop Christmas from coming! But how?"

"Fifty-three years? We've been at this base for 3 days." Kagura said

Then he got an idea! An awful idea!  
The Naraku got a wonderful, awful idea!

"I know just what to do!" The Naraku laughed in his throat.  
"I'll make a quick Santy Claus hat and a coat."

Kaguras face O.o

And he chuckled, and clucked, "What a great Naraku trick!  
With this coat and this hat, I'll look just like Saint Nick!"

"All I need is a reindeer." The Naraku looked around.  
But since reindeer are scarce, there was none to be found.

"I got a bad feeling" Kagura started to try and slink away.

Did that stop the Naraku? Hah! The Naraku simply said,  
"If I can't find a reindeer, I'll make one instead!"

So he took his Kagura, and he took some black thread.  
And he tied a big horn on top of her head.

"I hate you."

Then he loaded some bags and some old empty sacks On a ramshackle sleigh and he whistled for Kagura.

"I'm not a dog don't whistle for me."

Then the Grinch said "Giddyap!" and the sleigh started down Toward the homes where the people lay a-snooze in their town.  
(It went down because Kagura tried to hit him with her wind.)

All their windows were dark. No one knew he was there.  
All the crew were all dreaming sweet dreams without care When he came to the first little house of the square.

"This is stop number one," the old Naraku Claus hissed,  
As he climbed to the roof, empty bags in his fist.

But then as he realized there is no chimney on a hut the crew came out looking at him like he was nuts. (Which he is)

"Naraku!...Why are you dressed like Santa?!" Inuyasha asked/Yelled confused

"I will steal your Christmas. This whole Christmas Season. I don't need a reason!"  
Naraku screamed from the roof.

"Is he rhyming?" Kagome asked

"I think hes lost his fucking mind" Inuyahsa said while looking at the lunatic on the roof.

All of a sudden he formed his girly bubble and started leaving' but as he left they could here him screaming.

"Pooh-pooh to the Crew!" he was Narakuly screaming.  
"They're finding out now that no Christmas is coming!

They're just waking up! I know just what they'll do!  
Their mouths will hang open a minute or two Then the crew down in Keade's Village will all cry boo-hoo!"

The crew stood outside for a moment shocked before they all looked at Inuyasha waiting for yelling or the chasing. They were not expecting him to yawn and say.

"Fuck this it's to early to deal with a off his nut Naraku." and he went inside.

As they walked back in the only question came from Shippo.

"Isn't it July?"

The End ...or is it...Dun dun dun...


End file.
